


Sunshine

by Its_kathstyle



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Other, Protective Gabriel, Quote: I'm the Archangel Fucking Gabriel (Good Omens)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_kathstyle/pseuds/Its_kathstyle
Summary: Basado en un HC que dice que Gabriel ha llamado "sunshine" a Aziraphale, como una muestra de su amor de hermano.*el hc no me pertenece, yo solo he tomado su idea para escribir esto.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 7





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Neil Gaiman y Terry Pratchett. De su libro y serie: Good omens

Del verdadero inicio no hay historias, pues se cuentan solo las anécdotas aquellas que fueron ocurridas desde la creación de la tierra, pero hay más allá de eso, mucho más. En ese inicio que es real existe una fuerza, omnipotente pero solitaria, habitando en la nada, consumiéndose a sí mismo de miseria; solo es poder sin ser ocupado, sin ser mostrado o alabado. No hay valor cuando nadie hay para poder confirmar. En el inicio dios vive solo, y no hay más que negro a su alrededor, pero es dios, puede cambiar esas cosas que le atormentan, puede crear seres que le sirvan, que con gusto besen sus pies; les ha llamado ángeles.

Los ángeles primeros han sido obligados -sin saberlo, pues su consciencia es atada a los deseos de su dios- a realizar tareas rutinarias que les han hecho seres lamentables sin percatarse siquiera; ellos solo cargan a dios en su trono, cantándole. Solo dios, los ángeles, y la nada. Dentro de ellos quieren algo distinto y no lo saben, pero dios lo sabe, porque todo puede saberlo.

Miguel, Gabriel, Uriel, Raphael, Sandalphon, Lucifer y Baal han sido elegidos como los creadores del universo; tal vez a dios le aburrieron sus seres controlados, esos que fueron creados con la voluntad única de adorarle; tal vez dios no quiere más vivir en la nada, o podría ser que quiere ser adorado por más y más seres. Al final la verdad ni siquiera importa, pues creando las galaxias ellos son felices.

Han creado nueve planetas, uno de ellos su hogar, el más grande, el más hermoso, Raphael lo ha llamado "Júpiter", y a dios le ha gustado.

El tiempo trajo ángeles nuevos, y Gabriel amó al pequeño angelito regordete de cabellos rubios, lo cuido como el hermano mayor protege al más pequeño, y le enseñó. Cada día una nueva canción, una y otra poesías, todas las flores, las luces, le mostró como tocar las estrellas y lo enseñó a realizar explosiones con ellas. Gabriel amaba a Aziraphale, y Aziraphale amaba a Gabriel.

Era tan solo un joven ángel que cuidaba a otro todavía más pequeño, intentando llevarle por la buena senda, eso que él consideraba correcto, y lo correcto para Gabriel es lo que ha sido dictado por dios; es todo lo que conoce, no va a cuestionar.

Y el tiempo ha llenado de hastío la existencia del todopoderoso, pues su fuerza es egoísta, y este es un dios cruel, quien no adora más que el ser adorado. Dios ha creado en su cabeza un par de seres imperfectos, solo son parte de su imaginación ahora, pero quiere probarlos, quiere mostrarles el bien y el mal, pero solo hay bien en ese universo que sus ángeles han creado.

Por esa razón Gabriel mira todo arder sin saber que ha sucedido, y es porque en realidad no ha ocurrido nada, mas a su cabeza llega la falsa respuesta de que han sido malos ángeles; nadie ha sido malo, solo es que dios los necesita así para su entretenimiento, ella está jugando. Escucha los gritos de Baal que se sienten como puñaladas en su corazón, duele y asusta, hay torrentes de lava que consumen a sus hermanos, Lucifer está gritando y exigiendo una explicación, ¿por qué le ocurría eso a él, si era el ángel favorito de dios? Tal vez su mente es más fuerte, tal vez sabe que la idea que están intentando meter en su cabeza es falsa, no ha sido un mal ángel, nadie ha sido malvado; es eso o tal vez solo es parte del juego. Gabriel llora, tiene miedo de haber sido malo, ruega para que se termine, al final no sabe qué hacer más que tomar en brazos al pequeño Aziraphale que se acerca a mirar, Gabriel no quiere que vea el sufrimiento, así que corre lejos, "¿qué pasa?" Le preguntan y él responde hasta que se siente oculto "no es nada, sunshine".

Más de mil años se dejan pasar. Y entonces existen dos nuevos seres, dios los ha nombrado "humanos"; él es Adán, ella es Eva. Existe un cielo, antiguamente llamado Júpiter; y existe un infierno, su rey es Satánas y el rey odia a dios. También hay un gran plan, y millones de ángeles y demonios que esperan el término de los seis mil años para destruirse.

Gabriel no ha olvidado la caída, el recuerdo le atormenta cada día, pero él solo es un arcángel creado para obedecer, es tan solo un títere más de dios, todos ellos son sus títeres. Y Aziraphale es el guardián de la puerta del Edén.

La historia a continuación todos la conocemos, una serpiente que hace pecar, un ángel poco cuidadoso, compañerismo, secretos, pecados; y al final un ángel y un demonio amándose entre sí. Este amor que fue antes planeado, ha creado a dos traidores, y esos dos han cancelado el armagedón.

En el juicio, Gabriel mira a Aziraphale, todos los recuerdos de la caída lo invaden, memorias claras, tanto que es difícil pensar que han pasado miles de años, Gabriel recuerda las lágrimas, los gritos, recuerda el dolor de su propio corazón desgarrado ante el sufrimiento de sus hermanos, y él lo recuerda porque el dolor jamás se fue. No quiere ver que caiga, tal vez no debe ser esta su decisión, pero no puede dejar que su pequeño ángel sufra aquellos horrores; "no me hables del bien mayor, sunshine" le dice, prefiere matarlo con fuego infernal que aceptar que sea condenado a una eternidad de sufrimiento.

Sin embargo nada pasa, Aziraphale aún vive, mas mirando a sus ojos, Gabriel se entera de la verdad; "que se vaya", es lo último que Crowley puede escucharle decir. Y Gabriel solo quiere rogar para que dios no tome represalias, quiere hacerlo pero teme rezar, porque solo ha hecho oraciones a dios y realizar tal acción es pedir al verdugo por misericordia; por esta vez no puede hacer nada, -según él, pues nunca ha podido- solo esperar y desear que nada ocurra.

No existió nunca un gran plan, tan solo un plan inefable, pero Gabriel jamás lo supo.


End file.
